1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document holders and text guides and more particularly pertains to a new document holder and text guide apparatus for indicating any line of text on a document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of document holders and text guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, document holders and text guides heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art document holders and text guides include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,508; 3,983,651; Des. 292,249; 5,290,002; 3,942,275; and 4,770,635.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new document holder and text guide apparatus. The inventive device includes a document support member with a planar surface for supporting a document. A lip extends from the document support member for resting a document. A shaft with external threads extends between the ends of the document support member. An indicating member designed for indicating a line of text on a document is mounted on the shaft to permit movement of the indicating member sleeve portion along the shaft when the shaft is rotated. The shaft is rotatable by a motor such that the indicating member is moved along the shaft when the shaft is rotated by the motor. The motor permits selective rotation of the shaft in both a clockwise and a counterclockwise direction for moving the indicating member towards either end of the shaft. A foot actuator is attached to the motor for selectively activating the motor and permitting selection of the direction the motor rotates the shaft. A supporting member supports the document support member upper end when the document support member is rested on a horizontal surface. To allow attachment of the invention to the side of a monitor, the invention includes an attachment member on either of its lateral sides.
In these respects, the document holder and text guide apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating any line of text on a document and typing text without moving one's hands off the keyboard to move the indicating member down the document to the next line of text.